Firey Passion, Heavenly Soul
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: SHINKENGER SPOILERS FOR EP 44 Takeru/Mako: On V-Day evening, Takeru returns to the Shiba Mansion and finds it virtually deserted with the exception of a certain Pink Ranger and they take this rare opportunity to reveal their true emotions to each other.


**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Fiery Passion, Heavenly Soul: A Shinkenger Valentine's Story**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

(A/N: Hello everyone. Just to warn you, this is the first lemon I've written in over a year and the first one I've written for this series, so I hope I did well and kept one of my favorite couples in character. For safety purposes, the beginning and ending of the lemon section is marked of with a line of **X's. **This fic is written as a present to my real-life lover, MysticFireBlood and is dedicated to her. Happy Valentine's day baby!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Shinkenger or its characters; they're owned by Toei, one of the coolest companies in Japan.)

Shiba Takeru just finished taking a long walk, thinking about what he wanted to do tonight. The Gedoushuu didn't appear to be active for once. He was surprised when evening came and he returned home to the Shiba Mansion. He thought that his retainers would be there waiting for him when he arrived, but there was no sign of them or any decorations in the main room like he thought would be there by now. True Christmas and New Year's had passed over a month ago, but Takeru thought that Valentine's Day would be important to his friends.

"_Then again, this holiday is more for couples than friends and we all gave up on the idea of romance when we became Shinkengers," _Takeru thought to himself, _"but still…I wonder where everyone is."_

"Takeru, good evening." The young samurai turned to see Shiraishi Mako entering the room. She was wearing her kimono and hakama with her shinai at her side…and she looked a little sweaty. Takeru admitted to himself the sight was pleasing to the eyes.

"Mako…I didn't hear you practicing outside. Did I interrupt you?" he asked.

"No, I actually just finished," Mako smiled. A kuroko suddenly arrived with a bottle of water and a towel which she took and then nodded her thanks to the servant before he departed. Mako wiped her brow with the towel and took a sip of water.

"So where are the others?" Takeru asked patiently.

"You missed the fun," Mako replied, "Chiaki actually got up the nerve to ask Kotoha out on a date tonight. They're probably finished their dinner and are heading to see a movie. Seeing them acting so shyly but still wanting to try to start something together…it was so cute…" Mako smiled, "As for Genta, he went to open his sushi cart tonight and dragged Ryuunosuke along for some extra help. He's expecting more customers than usual tonight." Mako then took another drink.

"It is Valentine's Day after all," Takeru nodded, "So you decided to practice tonight instead of going out like the others?"

"I wanted some peace and quiet for a while to be honest, but I don't mind that you've returned. But I would like to know where you went," Mako replied. At this Takeru became slightly nervous.

"I was taking a walk. Nowhere in particular; I just needed to think some things over."

"You were gone for _hours. _To be honest I was starting to worry," Mako said, "You've been a little distant lately."

"Well I had _a lot_ to think about, but I truly apologize for worrying you."

"So did you manage to clear your head?" Mako smiled, already forgiving Takeru for the minor offense.

"Yes I did. And in a way I'm glad the others are out right now…I wanted a chance to talk to you alone," Takeru replied, a small amount of extra color reaching his face.

"Well in that case, let's talk," Mako continued to smile and Takeru was starting to think of that smile as something special, reserved for only him.

"Not here," Takeru replied, taking Mako's hand, "I don't want the kuroko-tachi accidentally interrupting."

"Really?" Mako's eyes widened, "This _is_ going to be big." She finished her bottle quickly and put it down before letting Takeru lead her to his destination. She started to blush at the close contact, _"But I have to admit," _she thought to herself, _"This feels nice."_ Takeru led Mako his room and slid the door open.

"Please, after you," Takeru gestured. Mako nodded and entered Takeru's room and he followed immediately afterwards and closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw that Mako was sitting patiently on a futon, her towel discarded to the side. Takeru took a deep breath before starting.

"It's been almost a year since we first met, Mako," Takeru began, "And I'm sorry for being so distant at first…and in the past few weeks, but as I'm sure you've realized, it was my own fault, not yours."

"Takeru…there's no need to worry. I understand and I forgive you," Mako replied.

"It's not okay. I've been thinking hard on the rough times I've had. Most of those times, it's been you that tried to help me the most. You've made a great effort to reach out and I've been very inconsiderate of your feelings…I want that to change."

"Takeru…" Mako said softly, not sure where this was going, but her heart rate started to increase.

"I've looked back and I've been hiding this for a long time, but the time for deception and denial has ended. Hiding my true identity earlier has done nothing but cause us both pain. Hiding my true feelings for you…that could cause us more pain…Mako…even though I care deeply about all of the others, I care about you the most. All this time, whether things have been good or bad, you've always been there for me. You've always been very kind, caring, and patient towards me, even when I haven't deserved it. It took me a while to realize it and I've been hiding it from myself as much as you, but now I'm ready to tell you…I'm in love with you Mako."

Mako looked surprised at Takeru's confession. _"All this time, not only was he hiding his status as a fake lord to protect the true head of the Shiba Clan, but he was hiding his own personal feelings. No wonder he was so distant…if he loves me and also hated lying to me for so long…what a terrible burden…"_

Takeru continued to stare at Mako's surprised expression, starting to worry that maybe it _was_ a bad idea to confess his feelings. He knelt down on the futon across from Mako and looked her in the eyes, "Mako…please…I want to know how you feel…even if you don't return my affections, I want to know the truth."

"Takeru," Mako started, "From the moment I started to _really_ get to know you, I knew I made the right choice in deciding to fight by your side. Despite your early cold attitude, I knew you were really masking your true self. You are actually a very kind person, one who cares so deeply about others that he puts the weight of the world on his back and never wants to show it because he doesn't want his friends to have to carry that burden. I'm just glad you finally realized that the very reason we're here _is _to help you bear that burden. You want to know how I really feel? I feel that it doesn't matter what your lineage is, you have _true_ nobility. Shiba Takeru, the reason I've been so supportive is because I love you too." With that she leaned forward and kissed Takeru softly on the lips. She was about to pull back but Takeru gently put a hand on Mako's cheek and moved to return the kiss. It was a very sweet sensation for both of them. Then Takeru felt bold and lightly licked Mako's lips as a silent way to ask permission which she happily granted. As their tongues moved in each other's mouths they both knew that their feelings for each other have been there for a long time, just waiting to come to the surface, and now they threatened to overwhelm them. They intensified their kiss, the dance occurring in their mouths sped up and Takeru and Mako quickly wrapped their arms around each other tightly. They were breathing a little harder when they finally pulled apart and were smiling widely.

"That was wonderful Takeru," Mako said, squeezing Takeru's hand. Looking into his eyes, Mako saw a new passion starting to light up.

"Yes it was," Takeru squeezed back. He looked into Mako's eyes and the saw the strong emotion the young woman was feeling. Months of repressed desire started to reveal itself to both of them and Takeru quickly pulled Mako close to him, his lips close to her ear, "Mako," he whispered to her, "I need you. Not in the way a lord needs his retainer, but in the way a man needs a woman." Shivers rand down Mako's spine at Takeru's bold declaration and she pulled back slightly and looked at him directly, "but only if you need me as well. If you don't want to it's fine but you better tell me soon before…" Takeru was taken by surprise at the passionate kiss Mako delivered to his lips. He moaned slightly and just let Mako explore as she pleased. He held her close once again, his fingers running through her beautiful long hair as they moaned in each other's mouths. Mako broke the kiss and looked at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Takeru, we finally know our feelings for each other and we're finally alone enough to do something about it," Mako loosened her kimono strap and exposed her left shoulder and neck, smiling seductively at him, "We may not get another chance like this for a long time."

"Then we should enjoy this moment as long as possible," Takeru smiled back and then moved to Mako's exposed skin and lightly planted kisses in a line from her shoulder to the base of her neck and then started to suck gently on her flesh.

"Mmm…that feels great," Mako moaned and clutched onto Takeru's back, wincing in pleasurable pain when Takeru started to nibble on her, causing her to dig her fingernails into his back, making him grunt as he sucked one more time when he pulled away, leaving his love mark on her neck which he licked gently and blew on as he finished untying Mako's kimono. Blushing slightly, but clearly not shy, she shrugged off the garment, leaving her upper body completely bare for Takeru's eyes.

"My God Mako…you're so beautiful," Takeru declared as he looked her over. Mako's intense samurai training gave her a lovely toned body and her breasts were just the right size for his hands with nipples as pink as her Shinkenger uniform.

"Thank you Takeru," Mako smiled, noticing how much he enjoyed the mere _sight_ of her body. She couldn't wait for his reaction when he began to actually _touch_ her. Fortunately she didn't need to wait long as Takeru cupped her breasts in his hands and began to play with them, his thumbs brushing over her nipples which started to grow into tiny peaks. As he gently squeezed, pulled, and rolled her breasts in his hands, Takeru started to nibble at her ear.

"Takeru…" Mako breathed in pleasure, "Where did you learn to touch a woman like this?"

"Mmm…" Takeru moaned back into her ear, then took her nipples between is thumb and forefinger, "You like this don't you…" he said as he felt her body's reaction while he gently twisted her nipples which soon became their hardest, "I'm glad because to be honest…I've never been with a woman before."

"Really? I guess it…shouldn't surprise me…" Mako tried to speak coherently but waves of pleasure traveled down her core and it started to glisten with moisture, "You've been alone for so long…let me teach you how to love…" She took Takeru's hands and slid them down her body until they were at the tie for her hakama. She then leaned back until she was lying down and Takeru proceeded to untie and pull of the lower half of her garment. He noticed that her pink panties were already a little damp, "Take them off too, and my footwear," Mako smiled and in seconds she was completely naked, "What do you think?"

"Like I said before…so beautiful," Takeru sighed in admiration as his new love's lower half was just as impressive as her upper. Her legs felt smooth to the touch and a small patch of hair was in between them, pointing the way to her womanhood.

"Your turn Takeru," Mako said, "I want to see you." Takeru smiled and lifted his arms to help Mako remove his shirt, revealing that despite his average looking build, the young samurai was very muscular, "Very nice," Mako said, raking her fingernails down Takeru's chest causing him to moan. She then reached his belt and undid it, noticing the bulge in his pants, "It looks tight in there," she grinned.

"Then feel free to help me out," Takeru smiled back at Mako seductively. Smiling, the female samurai unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them down as far as their current position allowed. Takeru stood up and grinned at Mako as he shrugged off his pants and pulled down his boxers, then stepped out of them and his shoes and socks, revealing his fully nude body to his new lover.

"Oh my…" Mako gasped, "Rekka Daizantou is definitely _not_ compensating for anything."

Takeru chuckled, "I'm glad you approve," he said as he laid back down by Mako's side, "Now please continue your lessons."

"Touch me…please," Mako said, guiding Takeru's hand to her entrance. He lightly brushed his fingers back and forth over it.

"Wet and juicy," he commented as he rubbed her most private area.

"I can't help it. I love you and I love your touch," Mako then reached for Takeru's manhood and grasped it firmly but gently and began to pump it.

"I…I love you too Mako…and your touch is driving me wild!" Takeru moaned as they started to pleasure each other. Wanting to show some initiative, he plunged two fingers into her wet sex and pumped them in tempo with her ministrations.

"Oh God Takeru! Just like that!" Mako screamed as her body quivered slightly, causing her to squeeze him tighter earning his moan. He then descended upon her breast with his mouth and began to suck hungrily, his tongue rolling circles over her taut nipple while he inserted two more fingers inside her. His other hand strayed to her other breast, gently taking the soft mound and squeezing it.

"Oh Takeru! You have the magic touch! Keep going!" Mako encouraged. She then felt his tip starting to get a little wet as well.

"Mako. I need to take you now!" Takeru said, desperately wanting to be one with the lovely woman before he exploded.

"Then do it!" Mako replied. The two lovers released each other long enough to get into a comfortable position. Takeru had Mako rest her legs on his shoulders as he penetrated her, casing an intense wave of pleasure to wash over them.

"This is the best feeling I've ever experienced!" Takeru declared.

"Wait. It's not over yet," Mako smiled and Takeru smiled back as he began to move inside her, each thrust causing them both to moan.

"Mako…you feel great!"

"So do you Takeru. We fit so perfectly together…it's like we were made for each other!"

"That's because we were," Takeru replied and then sped up and intensified his movements. The lovers grunted in pleasure with each strong quick thrust and Mako's hands wandered to her own breasts and started to play with them as the fun continued.

"I love you Mako!" Takeru called out.

"I love you too Takeru!" Mako replied with intensity.

It wasn't long before Takeru felt a new sensation rising in him. Realizing what it was he looked Mako in the eyes, "It's coming!" he warned her.

Mako nodded, "Over my body then Takeru," she instructed. Takeru quickly pulled out of Mako and then he started to release all over her upper body. The sensation was intense enough to cause Mako's floodgates to open and then they became covered in each other's juices as they screamed each other's names. The lovers smiled at each other brightly as they tried to catch their breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow," Takeru said as he moved to lay down next to Mako, "That was the best experience of my life. Thank you so much…I love you," he said as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," Mako smiled, "It was just as good for me." She then felt around for the towel she had earlier and used it to wipe herself clean, "This changes things though, doesn't it?" she asked, handing him the towel.

Takeru quickly ran the towel over his body to clean up, "I'd like to think it does…for the better though. You're still my precious retainer, friend, and comrade, but you're also my lover now. It's a wonderful change to an already beautiful relationship." He then threw the towel to the other side of the room and held one arm open. Mako smiled and took the hint, laying on her side using Takeru's chest as a pillow as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Mako draped her free arm over Takeru's body

"I think I like the idea of that kind of change," Mako said, kissing Takeru's cheek.

In response he took her hand and kissed the palm of it and then her wrist, "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Tonight and any other night you need me," Mako sighed, "Happy Valentine's Day Takeru," she smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mako. Thank you for making this one the most memorable," he said, squeezing her nude body against his.

"You're welcome Takeru…I love you."

"I love you too Mako…" Takeru was surprised when he yawned, "I think we should get some sleep."

"That's contagious," Mako hit Takeru's chest playfully as she yawned as well, "Good night…my love."

"Good night Mako…sleep well," Takeru replied as Mako relaxed her body against his and sleep overcame the new couple.

THE END

(A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Reviews are always welcome and may you all have a great Valentine's Day with the one you love!)


End file.
